Desde Que Te Conocí
by Mariee Culleen
Summary: Renesmee aparenta los 17 y esta enamorada de Jacob.Pasando una vida de casados perfecta. Alguien descubre un secreto que hace que Nessie desconfie de los que la rodean y haciendola sentir sola en el mundo.


Desde Que Te Conocí

Introducción:

Renesmee aparenta ya de 17 años, es madura y esta perdidamente enamorada de Jacob Black. Ellos eran felices a 100% pronto cumplirían dos meses. Pero como dicen no todo es cuento de hadas, secretos ocultos se revelan y Nessie conoce una verdad que la hará pensar diferente de todos los que la rodean. Siente miedo, se siente sola y cree que la engañaron todos la que la quería. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que alguien está detrás de todo eso, ¿quién? Alguien que forma parte del pasado de Jacob, en donde también se incluyen a los Cullen.

NOTA: La novela constara de escenas de sexo, hago este aclaramiento para luego no tener quejas por parte de mi lectoras, cualquier tipo de critica que sea con respeto es aceptada.

Capítulo Uno: Dos meses juntos (POV Nessie)

Me levante muy contenta pensado en que hoy festejaría mis dos meses con el lobito que amaba. Encontré que Alice ya había preparado mi ropa, había traído un vestido violeta por arriba de las rodillas, con escote en V y con unos brillos que hacían la figura de unas hermosas rosas, acompañados de unos zapatos de taco aguja negro. Me cambié rápido me metí en el baño, arregle mis bucles me lave los dientes me maquillé con un delicado lila los ojos, un suave delineado y un poco de brillo en los labios. Cuando terminé baje, era un completo desastre. La tía Alice quería "reacomodar" los muebles. Me fui directo a la cocina y vi a mis padres abrazados muy románticamente. Mientras hablaban con Rose que me hacía el desayuno.

-¿Lo ves Rose? –Dijo mi madre-. No era tan difícil cocinar, y agradece que no puedes quemarte, cuando era humana siempre me quemaba con el aceite –mi padre rió y le acaricio la mejilla y luego giró.

-Hola hija –dijo el mirando mi vestimenta. Creí que saldría su lado sobreprotector así que por las dudas ya tenía pensadas mis palabras de defensa. El volvió a reír-. Tranquila, anoche tuve una charla con Bella y hablamos de ti, creo que tengo que dejarte un poco libre, ya estas grande.

-Waw madre, ¿cómo lo hiciste? –Ella me miro pensándolo un instante.

-Bueno, lo he hecho desde que soy humana, debo admitir que no fue fácil –ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que el corrió la cabeza y quedo como un beso en los labios.

-Ven Nessie, tu tía te hizo unos waffles –dijo ella mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa, olían espectacular, le agradecí y me senté a comer. Cuando termine lavé todo.

-Mmm, ¡tía que ricos que te salieron! Aprendes rápido –dije bromeando, en ese instante sonó el timbre, una sonrisa relució por mis labios. Rose suspiró y fue para el sofá. Me despedí de todos y cuando estaba por irme alguien me tiró del brazo, me giré y era mi tía Alice.

-Sé que estas apurada, pero no hay nada peor que olvidarse la cartera –puse los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que me olvidaba, agradecí y abrasé a mi tía y luego salí. El estaba de espaldas y llevaba una nueva camiseta, era muy elegante y unos jeans al cuerpo que marcaban sus musculosas piernas, el giró con su gran sonrisa y se me acerco. Me agarro de la cintura y después acerco mis labios a los suyos, su calor inundo mi boca, nuestros labios, completamente sincronizados y nuestras lenguas en una lucha interminable. Eran de esos besos que deseas que no se terminen nunca pero que por falta de aire tiene que terminarse.

-¿Cómo está mi niña? –Yo le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios nuevamente.

-Muy bien –él pensó un minuto.

-Feliz aniversario –dijimos al unisomo. Una sonrisa destelló por mis labios, caminamos para su vehículo que ahora era un Audi ya que hace poco acababa de cumplir años y yo le había insistido a todos para que le regalen el auto, y lo logré. Cuando me subí el puso una canción a la cual yo apreciaba mucho You´re Beautiful de James Blunt, era una de mis preferidas. Yo me puse a cantar en un tono bajo de voz mirando por la ventanilla.

-Creo que todo lo que dice es verdad… menos la parte en que estabas con otro hombre –yo me reí y lo mire-. Porque… no hay otro hombre, ¿verdad? –Noté que estábamos ya estacionados que él no se bajo.

-Claro que no mi lobito, eso sería imposible. Yo te amo y es para toda la eternidad –él se acercó con cuidado y puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla haciendo que nuestros rostros queden a una muy pequeña distancia. Di el último paso, acerque mi rostro y pose mis labios sobre los suyos. Un fuego paso por todo mi cuerpo, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello perdiendo mis manos en su hermosa cabellera. El comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con cuidado, nuestros labios iban en una sincronización perfecta como siempre y nuestras lenguas danzando placenteras una con otra. Nos vimos en la obligación de cortar nuestro beso, primero porque nos faltaba el aire, y segundo porque se había oído el carraspeo de alguien.

-Oh que bien Nessie, aun sigues aquí –yo mire a Seth de forma extraña-. No, lo digo porque parecía que Jacob te devoraba –mi novio lo miro mal y yo me reí. Nos bajamos del auto y fuimos al interior de la casa de Sam, allí se encontraban casi todos, hasta Melissa, la imprimación de Seth.

-¡Oh Nessie! –Dijo Mel mientras se ponía de pie con una mano en su abultado y nuevo vientre, le mostré una sonrisa cuando la vi. Ella era como una hermana para mí y realmente la quería mucho.

-Mel, ¡felicidades! –Dije mientras ponía mi mano en su vientre-. Waw, ¿cómo es que no me contaste antes? –Dije poniendo tono de enojada y ofendida. Ella rió.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa y lo vieras con tus propios ojos –yo le sonreí, hacía más de cinco meses que no nos veíamos, ya que este último tiempo yo había estado de viaje para terminar con mis estudios. Yo la abracé, ella rió, se la veía más feliz que nunca. Seth fue a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego a su vientre. Jacob pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego apoyó su pera en mi hombro.

-Se ven muy felices –dije a mi novio. El asintió, estaba pensando en algo porque solo dijo "ajá".

-Algún día tendremos una familia y muchos hijos –yo sonreí ante la idea, era algo que realmente deseaba solo así mi vida sería realmente brillante y perfecta. El me agarro de la mano y subimos a la habitación de nuestros amigos y él sacó una venda blanca de un cajón y la puso en mis ojos dejándome sin vista. Sentí que me acurrucaba contra mi pecho y yo me movía como una niña pequeña buscando una posición cómoda.

-Intenta no dormirte –dijo el bromeando, toque su cuerpo con cuidado buscando su rostro, cuando creí estar en mi cometido acerque mis labios y le bese, esto era extraño, me besaba y caminaba, como se como lo hacía. Mis labios sentían el fuego de los suyos y era realmente excitante sentir el calor de su cuerpo en contacto con la mía.

-Sentí en un momento como si me dejara en el suelo, pronto pude ver todo, un jardín hermoso lleno de flores, pero no estaban exactamente plantadas. Eran ramos de flores, eran realmente extrañas, nunca antes las había visto. Lo mire con un brillo en los ojos y le dedique una media sonrisa.

-Se que amas las flores, y bueno, todas estas son para ti –yo giré y le abrasé, caímos ambos al suelo por si gran fuerza, el rió.

-Todo esto es hermoso Jake, pero nunca antes había visto estas flores –el rodo los ojos de una manera picarona y luego se encogió de hombros-. De donde… ¿de dónde salieron? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Digamos que una amiga me ayudo –lo mire algo celosa al escuchar amiga en vez de amigo-. Tranquila, dos vampiras no pueden ser parte de mi vida –yo lo mire extraño, así que ese alguien era mujer. El rió-, son conocidos de tu familia, le pedí ayuda a Alice y ella me llevo a ella, algún día te la contaré. Pero ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué? –Pregunte con inocencia y curiosidad. El agarro mi mano y me miro a los ojos.

-Renesmee, desde que te conocí eres la mujer que ha flechado mi corazón por completo, nunca antes me había pasado algo así y la verdad estoy realmente feliz de que sea contigo, y… ¿sabes? Parece estúpido que lo diga porque te lo digo todos los días y a cada momento pero te amo, quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí aprendí a amarte, a escucharte y saber realmente como eres. Y descubrí que tienes un gran corazón y que eres muy fuerte y muy perfecta para ser tan pequeña. Tú haces de mi el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra y te amo tanto que no puedo pensar en vivir si no es contigo y tantas veces pensé que nunca te iba a encontrar, creí que nunca llegarías pero mírame, aquí estoy diciéndote, admitiéndote que tú tienes mi corazón, admitiendo que eres realmente lo que necesitaba para no seguir sufriendo. Y a decir verdad me siento una basura, te odie Nessie y nunca me lo voy a perdonarte porque aprendí que al odiándote, estaba amándote porque tú eres mi vida y era algo que no podía entender. Pero luego me acerque a ti, te mire y tus grandes ojos llenaron mi ser me hicieron sentirme débil a tu lado, sentía como si mi corazón latiera contra mis costillas pidiendo salir y verte ahora a mi lado –sentía que las lágrimas se apoderaban de mi, cada palabra que él decía era una suave melodía de piano para mis oídos, era algo que llenaba mi interior, me hacía sentir en las nubes, me hacía sentir realmente feliz y no podía creer que me lo estuviera confiando y me sentía tan feliz de que así sea y de que me confiara realmente lo que sentía por mí. El me miro a los ojos esperando respuestas pero no pude hacer nada más que tirarme contra su pecho y abrazarlo y llorar y decirle que lo amaba.

-Jacob… Yo te amo tanto –dije lloriqueando el me abrazo haciendo pequeños círculos por mi espalda-. Yo, estoy tan feliz con todo lo que has dicho –lo solté y lo miré aun lloriqueando. Noté que él se paraba y estaba pensando en algo, me quede sentada y secando mis manos, el se puso de rodillas y agarro mi mano.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen. En todo este tiempo que estuve a tu lado, no hice esto porque pensé que sería muy pronto, pero hay un dicho que dice: No dejes para mañana…

-… Lo que puedes hacer hoy –dije completando su frase, el sacó de su bolsillo una cajita roja y la abrió delante de mi ojos.

-Nessie, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Más lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos, mis sueños se hacían realidad, el hombre que amaba me estaba pidiendo lo que tanto tiempo había deseado. El suspiró un poco triste-. Me temía que te quedes sin palabras y que creas que es muy pronto –yo reaccione al instante que el cerraba la caja. Me tiré nuevamente contra él y lo bese, de una manera apasionada, de una forma que nunca había besado a nadie era algo extraño pero así era. Sus labios se movían de forma muy rápida y los míos respondían a la vez, ambos estábamos en el suelo besándonos hasta que nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos de frente a frente.

-Mi amor claro que quiero casarme contigo –dije de forma agitada. Ambos nos levantamos del suelo y nos abrazamos, el empezó a dar vueltas mientras me reía. Estaba realmente feliz de que haga el paso más importante de mi vida con él, lo conocía prácticamente toda la vida, desde que era pequeña hasta que crecía, el siempre estaba conmigo, jugando, cuidándome y siempre estaba cuando las noches de frío azotaban mi cuerpo. El siempre me protegía y era también muy gracioso verlo pelear con papa, uno porque era mi padre y el otro porque yo era su imprimación. Eran realmente graciosos escucharlos, mi padre que decía que yo era muy pequeña para tener una relación con alguien como él, mi madre queriendo tranquilizarlo y Jacob poniéndose en contra de él… y yo, bueno, riéndome.

Así que todo esto era para mí realmente loco. El volvió a sacar la cajita y puso el anillo en mi mano izquierda. Me lo puse a ver más detalladamente era simple, eso fue lo que me gusto, la piedra tenía forma de corazón y era un pequeño diamante, de seguro Alice lo había ayudado con el anillo, me lo quité un minuto y vi que tenía una escritura por dentro "I Love You Nessie". Una sonrisa deslumbro mi rostro, estaba feliz y eso era realmente hermoso.

-Alice prometió no decirle a nadie, eso nos toca a nosotros –lo mire y asentí.

Iba a ser algo difícil que mi padre entienda pero él tenía que saber que ya no era una niña y que debía ya de una vez ser una mujer desde muchos puntos de vista. Amaba a Jacob y el no podía negarlo, el no podía prohibirme hacerlo, ya que él sabía lo que sentía por mi novio, aparte él podía sentir todo lo yo sentía y esa era una gran conexión ya que él entendía todo lo que me sucedía.

Cuando volvimos vimos que Seth y Mel no estaban, habían dejado una nota que decía que nos dejarían privacidad. Jacob les dejó otra diciendo que íbamos a hablar con mi familia. Salimos de la casa de nuestros amigos y nos fuimos directo a la mía. No hablamos de nada en todo el camino, nuestras sonrisas lo decían todo. Cuando llegamos, ambos bajamos y nos miramos, era el momento de decirles a todos la noticia, era obvio que Rose y mi padre no estarían muy de acuerdo, pero en algún momento lo aceptarían y verían realmente como Jacob y yo nos amamos.


End file.
